


Hawkeye the stripper

by Arwen88



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:54:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Grazie a Yuppu per avermi aiutato a plottare e per essere un'anima buona che ama Clint/Nick insieme a me e grazie a Def per avermi betato la storia.Scritta per il Cow-T.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuppu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuppu/gifts).



> Grazie a Yuppu per avermi aiutato a plottare e per essere un'anima buona che ama Clint/Nick insieme a me e grazie a Def per avermi betato la storia.  
> Scritta per il Cow-T.

Nick rimase affascinato a guardare il ragazzo annunciato col nome di Hawkeye che si esibiva sul palco arrampicandosi al palo e muovendosi a tempo di musica. Era da tempo che non vedeva qualcuno muoversi con tanta sensualità e si sentì reagire alla vista dei suoi muscoli tesi. Chiamò un cameriere per prenotare lo spogliarellista sul palco e poterlo avere tutto per sé nella saletta dello champagne. Prese un sorso di whisky continuando ad osservarlo e sperò che il ragazzo non si creasse problemi per la sua benda o le cicatrici perché aveva un gran bisogno di sentire qualcuno strofinarglisi addosso senza sentirsi rifiutato.  
Quando Clint scese dal palco e venne informato di avere un cliente già ad attenderlo, lo cercò con lo sguardo e sorrise a vedere Nick.  
Nick si sedette nella saletta e si rilassò quando il ragazzo biondo, vestito solo di un paio di boxer e stivali, gli salì a cavalcioni sulle gambe e iniziò ad offrirgli una lap dance.  
“Posso sapere il tuo nome?” Chiese Clint con un sorriso mettendo le mani sulle sue spalle per bilanciarsi mentre si muoveva in piccoli cerchi sul suo bacino.  
“Nick.” Mormorò mettendogli le mani sui fianchi, soddisfatto di vedere che non aveva nessun problema a guardarlo dritto nell’occhio.  
Man mano che lo spogliarellista continuava ad esibirsi per lui Nick era sempre più felice di aver scoperto quel locale quella sera.  
Hawkeye ebbe bisogno di meno di cinque minuti per fargli avere l’erezione più dura del mese.  
Nick avrebbe cercato di guidarlo se il ragazzo non fosse già stato perfetto così com’era. Sospirò quando prese a muoversi lentamente sul suo bacino come stessero facendo sesso. Si leccò appena le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo sul suo petto scolpito e gli addominali che si muovevano come un’opera d'arte, anche se la cosa migliore fu vedere che anche lui si era eccitato. La vista dell’erezione intrappolata sotto il cotone sottile di quei boxer viola fu abbastanza da costringerlo a spostare una mano dal suo fianco per sistemarsi il cavallo dei pantaloni.  
Hawkeye sbuffò un sorriso e spostò una mano da una delle sue spalle a dietro la sua nuca, accarezzandolo piano senza smettere di muoversi.  
“Non sarebbe meglio aprire e dargli un po’ di spazio?” Propose alzando appena un sopracciglio.  
“Forse dovrei…” Mormorò Nick molto tentato di farlo davvero.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò dritto nell’occhio mentre scendeva con la mano ad accarezzargli il petto e l’addome, fermando il pollice sul bottone dei suoi pantaloni e spingendoci piano sopra.  
“Vuoi?” Mormorò con un mezzo ghigno e Nick annuì in silenzio sentendosi sempre più eccitato a lasciare che gli aprisse i pantaloni.  
Clint si prese tutto il tempo e si leccò le labbra con la punta delle lingua nell’aprire i pantaloni e scoprirgli il bacino in modo da potersi spostare a strofinarsi direttamente sulla sua erezione con solo la loro biancheria intima di mezzo.  
Gemettero piano entrambi e Clint tornò a stringergli entrambe le spalle per bilanciarsi, muovendosi lentamente su di lui più come se ci stesse facendo sesso che se gli stesse dando una semplice lap dance.

Nick sospirò eccitato a poter sentire così bene i suoi testicoli e il suo pene attraverso la stoffa leggera. Quasi smise di respirare quando lo spogliarellista prese a muoversi in modo da tenere il viso davanti al suo, le loro labbra così vicine che poteva sentire il suo respiro nel proprio e gli sarebbe bastato un niente per poterlo baciare.  
Spostò le mani dai suoi fianchi alle sue natiche e le strinse con decisione, più eccitato di quanto non fosse stato da un pezzo. Il ragazzo ghignò e Nick lo prese per un buon segno e se lo guidò meglio contro, facendoselo strofinare contro finché non finì per arrivare al limite. Si riversò con un gemito nei propri boxer e per un momento chiuse l’occhio perdendosi nel piacere, sorridendo appena a sentire il ragazzino che teneva in grembo accarezzargli piano la nuca in attesa che si riprendesse. Allentò la presa e lasciò che si spostasse da sopra di lui ma apprezzò il vedere che si spostava giusto sulle sue ginocchia, il tanto di dargli lo spazio per pulirsi, piuttosto che sederglisi accanto.  
Nick recuperò un fazzoletto dalla tasca dello spolverino e una banconota da cinquanta che infilò nei boxer dello spogliarellista prima di abbassarsi l’intimo quel tanto da potersi ripulire con tutta calma.  
Quando ebbe scoperta l’erezione però Clint sgranò gli occhi davanti a lui.  
“È tutta roba vera quella?” Chiese sorpreso. “Vera e funzionante?” Aggiunse guardando fisso la sua intimità.  
Nick tacque per un momento, sorpreso e poi piacevolmente soddisfatto di vedergli apprezzare ciò che vedeva. “Vera e funzionante.” Annuì, finendo di pulirsi per poi iniziare a masturbarsi lentamente davanti a lui fissandolo in viso.  
Hawkeye lo guardò fare per una manciata di secondi prima di sollevare lo sguardo nel suo.  
“Dovresti mettere un preservativo per fare quello. Sarebbe più sicuro.” Lo buttò lì come fosse niente ma Nick capì bene che in caso contrario si sarebbe alzato per andare a chiamare la sicurezza.  
Per la verità era stato pronto anche già a rimetterlo nella biancheria e richiudersi i pantaloni ma a sentire che quello era tutto ciò che chiedeva si affrettò a recuperare un preservativo portato per il non si sa mai e indossarlo.  
Clint si rilassò visibilmente a quello e abbozzò un sorriso guardandolo riprendere a masturbarsi. Gli si spostò nuovamente più vicino al bacino e Nick si lasciò andare con un mezzo sospiro per mettere le mani sui fianchi sperando riprendesse a ballare per lui strofinandosi sulla sua erezione. Restò sconvolto però quando Clint infilò una mano tra loro e strinse la sua erezione. Restarono a fissarsi negli occhi mentre il ragazzo lo masturbava lentamente da sopra il preservativo portandolo rapidamente ad essere nuovamente duro.

Nick gemette piano cercando di tirarselo contro, e si costrinse a non infilare le mani sotto l’elastico dei suoi boxer nonostante tutta la tentazione del mondo. Grugnì piano di frustrazione quando il ragazzo lasciò andare la sua erezione ma lasciò che si sollevasse dal suo bacino. Sospirò quando lo spogliarellista si limitò a fargli allargare le ginocchia per poterci stare in piedi in mezzo e riprendere a ballare per lui. Presto a guardare lo spettacolo del suo bacino e dei suoi muscoli in movimento Nick si ritrovò a riprendere a masturbarsi lentamente da sé. Non aveva visto niente di così eccitante in anni e aveva ormai una mezza idea di tornare ancora a far visita a quella meraviglia bionda ogni volta che poteva permettersi un’ora di svago nella vita.  
Si leccò le labbra ad ammirare la schiena di Hawkeye e scese lentamente con lo sguardo fino alle natiche sode coperte giusto dai boxer. Il ragazzo mise le mani sulle sue ginocchia e si abbassò tra le sue gambe prima di risollevarsi premendosi contro il suo bacino.  
Nick gemette piano e gli mise una mano su un fianco masturbandosi più velocemente.  
Il ragazzo continuò a ballare lentamente per lui e Nick provò ad avvicinargli un po’ di più il bacino, sospirando a sentire le sue natiche contro il proprio pene. Clint gli lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla e si assicurò avesse ancora il preservativo prima di dargli ciò che voleva e prendere a strofinare ad ogni movimento il proprio sedere contro di lui.  
Prima di poterselo impedire Nick era impegnato a masturbarsi con foga premendosi contro le sue natiche, più eccitato di quanto non fosse stato da tempo. Clint non sembrava stancarsi di muoversi a quel modo né sembrava intenzionato ad allontanarsi o dirgli di smettere e Nick voleva ormai soltanto raggiungere l’orgasmo contro quei muscoli allenati immaginandosi come dovesse essere fare davvero sesso con lui. Si riversò nel preservativo con un gemito roco e si rilassò completamente, allentando la presa sul fianco del ragazzo, incredibilmente soddisfatto. Chiuse l’occhio per un momento e venne colto di sorpresa a sentire le labbra del ragazzo sul proprio mento. Guardò incredulo il ragazzo che gli rivolgeva un mezzo sorriso e gli si era nuovamente seduto sulle ginocchia come fosse tutto normale. Avrebbe voluto dirgli qualcosa ma sentiva di aver perso ogni capacità di mettere insieme una frase di senso compiuto. Avrebbe voluto chiedergli perché l’avesse fatto quando non era qualcosa per cui avrebbe ricevuto mancia o che fosse intesa in senso sessuale - non sul mento, insomma - o se gli sarebbe piaciuto bere qualcosa insieme a lui. Non gli uscì niente dalle labbra però e si limitò soltanto a guardarlo mentre Clint si sistemava l’erezione nei boxer con un mezzo sospiro e lanciava uno sguardo all’orologio.  
“Abbiamo finito il tempo. Dovresti ricomporti.” Lo informò ancora con quel mezzo sorriso che aveva avuto sulle labbra dopo averlo baciato. “Mi piacerebbe rivederti ancora.”  
Nick annuì abbozzando un sorriso e improvvisamente fu certo che sarebbe tornato ancora lì per lui.

Nick continuò a frequentare il locale, settimana dopo settimana, anche se presto il desiderio di parlare con Hawkeye divenne così forte da spingerlo a fare qualche controllo su di lui. Non era che volesse fare lo stalker, ma iniziava ad avere la mezza idea di chiedergli se voleva andare a casa sua per uno spettacolo privato e preferiva essere certo fosse pulito. E possibilmente single. Anche se quello aveva più a che fare con la sua fantasia che potesse esserci un altro bacio più in là, che magari a furia di frequentarlo come cliente il ragazzo potesse accettare di bere qualcosa fuori.  
Scoprì che apparentemente era single e viveva a Brooklyn e che la maggior parte della sua vita si svolgeva tra casa, locale e palestra. A parte per i giovedì sera in cui andava puntualmente in discoteca insieme ad un collega prima di iniziare il turno per convincere gente ad andare poi al locale dove lavoravano.  
Nick non amava particolarmente le discoteche, si sentiva a dirla tutta troppo vecchio per quei posti e aveva un acuto rimpianto per la musica degli anni precedenti. Nonostante tutto ciò quel giovedì si presentò dove sperava Clint sarebbe andato e prese posto al banco del bar in una posizione da dove poter osservare chi entrava.  
Si sedette più dritto a vedere entrare Hawkeye, per una volta vestito, e restò fermo ad ammirare in silenzio quanto potesse essere bello anche così sperando intensamente che alla fine lo vedesse e gli si avvicinasse almeno per chiedergli se poi sarebbe passato come al solito.  
Ci volle un pezzo perché il ragazzo si avvicinasse al bancone del bar, impegnato ad approcciare gruppi di ragazzine per pubblicizzare il locale, ma quando lui ed il suo collega si fecero largo tra la folla Nick abbozzò un sorriso a vedere di essere stato subito notato.  
“Nick?”  
“Ehi, ragazzo.” Gli fece un cenno con la testa, voltandosi meglio verso di lui con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Non ti ho mai visto qui.” Buttò lì lo spogliarellista avvicinandoglisi di più.  
“Prima volta che vengo.” Ammise.  
Hawkeye sorrise e allungò una mano a giocherellare col bordo della sua maglia. “Vieni più tardi al locale, vero?”  
Nick sentì una morsa allo stomaco a vedergli fare la cosa più vicina ad un flirt che avesse provato in anni. “Certo che vengo… posso offrirti qualcosa da bere?” Provò, quasi incredulo di essersi davvero buttato a quel modo.  
“Perché no.” Annuì lentamente il ragazzo guardandolo nell’occhio, continuando a giocare con la sua maglia. “Una coca cola?”  
Nick fece un cenno al barista sentendosi le farfalle nello stomaco.  
Era la prima volta che lo vedeva al di fuori del locale e ora che aveva la possibilità di parlargli non aveva bene idea di cosa dirgli. Né pensava l’avrebbe davvero sentito con la musica così alta.  
Clint bevette la sua coca cola solo a metà prima di spingere piano un gomito contro il suo braccio.  
“Ti piace ballare?”  
“Sì.” Rispose senza nemmeno pensarci, perché per quanto odiasse per la verità il modo in cui ballavano tutti lì dentro il solo pensiero di essere lì in pista con Clint lo faceva stare meglio.  
“Ti va?” Chiese Clint, lasciando la bottiglia sul banco per sfiorargli una mano.  
Nick si alzò senza aspettare oltre, annuendo, lasciando che il ragazzo gli stringesse le dita e lo tirasse con sé verso la pista.  
Hawkeye si infilò tra la gente senza lasciarlo andare e Nick rispose subito al sorriso che gli rivolse il ragazzo quando si fermò e si voltò verso di lui.  
Clint non disse nulla ma gli si strinse contro guardandolo nell’occhio e presto Nick mise le mani sui suoi fianchi, felice di sentirsi le sue mani addosso al di fuori del privé del night.  
Clint gli spinse il bacino contro con un sorriso e lasciò scivolare le mani sotto il suo spolverino per accarezzargli le spalle.  
Nick sapeva bene ormai come fosse il tocco delle sue mani ma stava scoprendo che sentirlo così anche quando non lo stava pagando lo mandava a fuoco. Provò a spostare le mani sui suoi reni, stringendoselo contro, e si perse a ballare con lui decisamente più lentamente di tutti gli altri attorno a loro. Sarebbe voluto restare lì con lui tutta la notte ma dopo cinque o sei canzoni - non ci aveva davvero badato - Clint gli baciò piano la linea della mascella.  
“Devo andare a lavoro ora.” Lo informò parlando vicino al suo orecchio.  
Nick lasciò che si allontanasse, sebbene controvoglia, ma abbozzò un sorriso quando Clint gli disse che si sarebbero visti più tardi.  
Per la verità non riuscì più a pensare ad altro che a tornare a stargli così vicino e poter fingere che lo potesse volere e fu così che per una volta si presentò al night sin dall’orario di apertura.

“Saresti disponibile per uno spettacolo privato fuori da qui?”  
Quella sera nel privé quando finalmente poté sentire ancora il familiare peso dello spogliarellista sulle gambe Nick provò finalmente a proporglielo dopo settimane passate a pensarci. Non aveva idea di quanto altro tempo se lo sarebbe tenuto dentro se solo il ricordo di come avevano ballato quella sera non fosse stato ancora così tanto vivido nella sua mente. Quasi non respirò in attesa di risposta, cercando il suo sguardo.  
Clint si leccò appena le labbra con la punta della lingua e gli accarezzò le spalle.  
“Potrei…” Rispose facendo attenzione a ciò che diceva. “Dipende per chi. E dove.”  
“Per me.” Annuì Nick. “A casa mia.”  
“Nessuna sorpresa? Ci saresti solo tu?”  
“Solo io, piccolo.” Mormorò Nick, eccitandosi al pensiero di averlo davvero a casa propria.  
“Uno spettacolo privato così sono almeno duecento dollari, lo sai sì?” Chiese il ragazzo abbozzando un sorriso e spostando una mano ad accarezzargli il mento col pollice.  
“Sono più che pronto a pagarli per te.” Rispose tentato da morire di baciargli le dita.  
“Allora ok. Quando?”  
“Quando stacchi da qui? Che dici?” Chiese con un filo di impazienza.  
Clint sbuffò una mezza risata e si sedette un po’ più vicino al suo bacino.  
“A dir la verità quando esco di qui voglio vedere solo il mio letto… hai fretta o ti va bene aspettare fino al mio giorno libero?” Chiese scendendo col dorso delle dita sul suo collo.  
“Mi va più che bene.” Annuì Nick, decidendo che poteva benissimo aspettare se voleva dire averlo fresco e riposato quando lo avrebbe avuto tutto per sé.  
“Allora andata.” Mormorò Clint sporgendosi a baciargli il mento per sentirlo sospirare ancora come ogni volta che lo faceva.

Nick camminava per l’appartamento cercando di assicurarsi che fosse tutto in ordine per l’arrivo di Clint, più nervoso di quanto non si fosse sentito da un pezzo. Quasi smise di respirare a sentire il campanello della porta. Prese un respiro a fondo e quando andò ad aprire sembrava il ritratto della calma.  
“Ehi.” Salutò con un mezzo sorriso Hawkeye appoggiato al muro fuori dal suo appartamento con le mani sprofondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni.  
“Ehi.” Gli rivolse un sorriso a sua volta facendosi da parte per farlo entrare. Lasciò che si guardasse attorno e si togliesse la giacca prima di fare nulla.  
“Metà prima e il resto dopo, giusto?” Gli fece un cenno con la testa e Hawkeye annuì con un mezzo sorriso, prendendo i soldi che Nick gli porgeva per metterli nel giubbotto.  
“Allora, cosa vuoi?” Chiese il ragazzo allungando una mano per giocare col bordo della sua maglietta in quello che Nick ormai identificava col suo modo di flirtare.  
Nick esitò per un momento, avvicinandoglisi appena inconsciamente. Avrebbe voluto fare sesso con lui più di qualsiasi cosa al mondo ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a portarsi davvero a chiederglielo. Aveva paura che se davvero avesse acconsentito a farlo solo per avere più soldi poi se lo sarebbe ritrovato steso sotto inerte quanto una semplice bambola gonfiabile come già gli era capitato troppo volte quando aveva provato col sesso a pagamento. Amava di Hawkeye il modo in cui si muoveva su di lui quasi che Nick davvero lo eccitasse, il modo in cui gli andava incontro facendogli pensare che lo desiderasse, ed era quello che desiderava più di ogni altra cosa. Il pensiero di averlo così in camera gli faceva i numeri ma il timore di perdere il suo rispetto con quella richiesta riusciva a placarlo e spegnergli ogni bollore. Temeva che non lo avrebbe più guardato allo stesso modo e che non avrebbe più nemmeno accettato di esibirsi per lui, che se avesse accettato non ci sarebbe più stata quella scintilla che lo faceva impazzire. Il pensiero di avere davanti lo stesso ragazzo ma essere trattato freddamente da lui riusciva a tenergli la lingua ferma.  
Sospirò appena, cercando di spingere via il pensiero. “Lap dance. Come al solito nel privé?” Propose, sperando che Clint cogliesse e fosse d’accordo con lui che come al solito sarebbe finito a masturbarsi guardandolo.  
Il ragazzo sorrise e annuì, senza smettere di giocare con la sua maglia. “Ok. Poi?”  
“Ti vorrei vedere completamente nudo.” Mormorò avvicinandoglisi appena di più, iniziando ad eccitarsi al pensiero.  
“Ok.” Rispose Clint guardandolo nell’occhio. “Altro?”  
“Posso toccarti?” Mormorò più piano, tentato di mettere già le mani sui suoi fianchi.  
Clint sorrise appena di più e si sporse a baciargli la linea della mascella. “Sì. Se ad un certo punto non mi va però te lo dico, ok?”  
“Sì.” Annuì con un sospiro mettendo una mano sul suo fianco. Non riusciva quasi a crederci che Clint stesse acconsentendo a tutto.  
“E la regola sull’uso dei preservativi resta anche se siamo a casa tua.” Specificò il ragazzo.  
“Più che giusto.” Annuì subito, impaziente di iniziare.  
“Vado un attimo in bagno, va bene?” Chiese il ragazzo allegro, facendo un passo indietro.  
Nick annuì subito, indicandogli la porta prima di andare a sedersi sul proprio divano in attesa andasse da lui. Dopo un momento si rialzò per cercare una musica da mettergli in sottofondo, sentendosi più nervoso ed eccitato di quanto non fosse stato da un pezzo. Era abbastanza sicuro a quel punto che Clint non avrebbe protestato se lui avesse buttato lì di volersi spogliare un po’ a sua volta ma non voleva rovinare tutto attirando l’attenzione sulle cicatrici che lo ricoprivano dopo una vita nell’esercito e nella CIA prima e nello SHIELD dopo.

Clint lo raggiunse dopo un paio di minuti e Nick si perse a guardarlo ballare solo per lui.  
Le mani del ragazzo seguivano percorsi che Nick avrebbe voluto esplorare lui stesso. Il suo sguardo passava dal suo viso a quelle mani abbronzate anche se tornava ogni volta a guardare affascinato il modo in cui il bacino dello spogliarellista si muoveva sensuale. Nick dovette cercare di sistemare la propria erezione nei pantaloni con un sospiro quando lentamente Clint iniziò a sollevare la maglietta esponendo per lui i propri addominali scolpiti. Clint la lanciò sulla poltrona libera accanto a sé e ghignò appena a vederlo totalmente preso e palesemente eccitato. Nick inspirò a fondo quando Clint iniziò a sbottonarsi i jeans e si sedette un po’ più dritto quando il ragazzo si voltò per dargli le spalle mentre li abbassava per restare solo in biancheria. Sospirò profondamente a vederlo piegato in avanti in una posizione che riusciva a tentarlo come poche altre cose al mondo. Sapeva che Clint gli aveva detto che poteva toccarlo ma ancora esitava, volendo aspettare che gli fosse più vicino.  
Il ragazzo sembrò intuirlo perché presto gli si avvicinò molto di più continuando a ballare soltanto in slip. Gli sorrise e gli fece allargare meglio le ginocchia per poter stare in piedi in mezzo e continuare con la sua esibizione. Nick era ormai eccitato da far male e non vedeva l’ora di vederlo completamente nudo. Quando Clint gli diede le spalle e infilò i pollici sotto l’elastico della biancheria Nick quasi smise di respirare. Clint gli lanciò uno sguardo da sopra la spalla e lentamente abbassò anche quelli. Nick fece un verso ben poco dignitoso a vedere finalmente senza alcun velo il suo sedere scolpito. Prima di poterselo impedire allungò una mano e gli strinse piano una natica, godendosi più di quanto potesse descrivere sentire il ragazzo spingere indietro incontro al suo tocco. Clint lasciò cadere per terra l’intimo e si bilanciò con le mani sulle sue ginocchia. Si dedicò a muoversi per la prima volta completamente nudo così vicino al suo bacino che Nick sentiva se non avesse colmato la distanza sarebbe potuto morire.  
Nick sospirò profondamente e spostò l’altra mano sul suo fianco, continuando a stringergli e massaggiargli una natica mentre provava a guidarselo più contro. Clint lo seguì e presto Nick poté sentirselo addosso con soltanto la propria biancheria e i pantaloni del pigiama di mezzo. Clint si voltò a guardarlo da sopra la spalla e Nick cercò il suo sguardo, cercando di capire se fosse a disagio, ma Clint spinse piano una tempia contro la sua fronte e tutte le sue paure si dissiparono. Clint continuò a muoversi contro il suo bacino da in mezzo alle sue ginocchia e presto Nick si ritrovò a gemere piano a sentire quelle natiche sode strofinarsi contro la sua erezione portandolo sempre più vicino all’orgasmo. Spostò entrambe le mani sui suoi fianchi, continuando a guidarlo nonostante il desiderio di spingersi davanti a lui per stringere la sua erezione e masturbarlo. Deglutì al solo pensiero e invece spostò le mani per accarezzargli gli addominali e salire a sentire al tatto i suoi pettorali. Clint lo lasciò fare e anzi tornò a voltarsi, inarcando la schiena in un modo quasi indecente che a Nick fece pensare a come dovesse essere quando aveva un orgasmo. Il pensiero evaporò dalla sua mente a sentire le labbra morbide del ragazzo sul proprio zigomo. Nick sospirò appena e allentò la presa su di lui. Clint ne approfittò per alzarsi ma invece di allontanarsi si voltò e Nick poté finalmente vedere davanti a sé la sua erezione senza più niente a nasconderla. Clint sorrise a vedere il modo in cui lo fissava e gli fece richiudere un po’ le gambe per spostarglisi in grembo. Nick lo accolse in quella posizione con un gemito basso, stringendogli i fianchi per attirarselo più vicino. Prima che potesse rendersene conto Clint era impegnato a strofinarsi contro il suo bacino col viso così vicino al suo che a Nick sarebbe bastato un soffio per baciarlo.  
Clint gli accarezzò la nuca e chiuse gli occhi per un momento e Nick si sentì impazzire al pensiero che potesse piacere anche a lui, che lì in casa sua Clint se solo avesse voluto avrebbe potuto davvero baciarlo.  
“Dovresti mettere il preservativo prima che sia troppo tardi…” Bisbigliò Clint sulle sue labbra.  
Nick annuì appena, sforzandosi per non baciarlo, e cercò un preservativo in tasca anche se voleva dire dover lasciare che Clint si allontanasse un po’ per poterselo mettere. Sapeva che comunque poi gli sarebbe tornato addosso e non vedeva l’ora. La scoperta che Clint ormai riuscisse a capire perfettamente quando lui era vicino all’orgasmo era quasi eccitante in sé per Nick. Indossò il preservativo e tornò a mettere le mani sui fianchi di Clint per riattirarselo vicino ma si fermò quando il ragazzo mise una mano tra loro e gli strinse l’erezione per prendere poi a masturbarlo. Gemette e cercò il suo sguardo mentre lasciava scivolare le mani indietro per stringergli entrambe le natiche.  
Clint si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo ansimo che quasi riuscì da solo a portare Nick oltre il limite.  
“Ti piace ciò che senti?” Chiese Clint con un mezzo ghigno a pochi millimetri dalle sue labbra.  
“Da morire…” Gemette Nick godendosi la sua presa e la stimolazione oltre al poter sentire i suoi muscoli a quel modo dopo settimane passate a poterli solo sognare.  
“Anche a me.” Mormorò Clint.  
Nick raggiunse l’orgasmo all’improvviso a quelle parole, quasi senza fiato, e restò a guardarlo negli occhi senza volere che si spostasse o che lo lasciasse andare. Avrebbe voluto dirgli mille cose ma fortunatamente il suo cervello era rimasto così devastato dal piacere che non riuscì davvero a mettere insieme nemmeno due parole.  
Clint non fece cenno a volersi allontanare e invece continuò a masturbarlo più lentamente.  
“Vuoi che mi fermi?” Mormorò Clint senza spostarsi veramente da lui, ma Nick scosse appena la testa con l’occhio chiuso.  
“No, continua, continua qualsiasi cosa che vuoi farmi.” Mormorò.  
Clint abbozzò un sorriso più dolce a quella richiesta e continuò a muovere lentamente la mano attorno alla sua erezione, limitandosi a spostare l’altra mano dalla sua spalla al collo per accarezzarlo col dorso delle dita.  
“Tu cosa vorresti?”  
“Fare l’amore con te.” Mormorò piano Nick, salvo quasi trattenere il respiro a rendersi conto di averlo detto e non solo pensato. Riaprì l’occhio ma non riuscì a guardare più su del suo petto, vergognandosi come un ladro di aver davvero detto una cosa simile a Clint. Si aspettava che ridesse o che avesse pietà di lui e della sua non esistente vita sessuale e ancora di più della sua mancanza di partner con cui avere qualcosa di profondo.  
Dopo un momento di sorpresa però Clint si rese conto di a che livello Nick si stesse vergognando di quello che gli era palesemente sfuggito e spinse piano la fronte contro la sua mentre saliva con la mano ad accarezzargli piano il viso, passando il pollice sul suo zigomo in una lenta carezza. In realtà trovava carino che il primo pensiero di Nick fosse un desiderio di avere un rapporto con lui che includesse un certo livello di intimità emotiva.  
“Sei adorabile.” Mormorò sinceramente.  
Nick tacque ma improvvisamente sentì il proprio cuore farsi quasi più grande a sentirsi accettare a quel modo. Mai come in quel momento si ritrovò a desiderare che Clint potesse davvero interessarsi a lui, di potergli piacere come Clint piaceva a lui. Desiderava che non se ne andasse più, che iniziasse a vederlo come qualcosa di più di un cliente. In silenzio spostò le mani sulla sua schiena e provò a stringerlo a sé. Vide il ragazzo sorridere e intuire cosa desiderasse un attimo prima che Clint lasciasse andare la sua erezione per abbracciargli le spalle con entrambe le braccia per stringerlo forte.  
Nick lo strinse a sé con un sospiro e cercò di non perdersi nelle emozioni anche se Clint sembrava intenzionato ad ucciderlo dandogli qualsiasi cosa lui avesse mai desiderato e facendolo sentire meglio di quanto non fosse più stato in troppo tempo.  
Clint gli accarezzò piano la nuca con una mano, aspettando ancora un po’ a sciogliere l’abbraccio per poterlo guardare in viso.  
“È da un po’ che non sto sotto.” Ammise con un mezzo sorriso che si trasformò rapidamente in un ghigno. “Ma sarei più che d’accordo per il sesso orale. In realtà è da po’ che mi chiedo come sarebbe prenderti in bocca.”  
Nick tacque per un momento ma il suo corpo rispose per lui e a vederlo tornare eretto a così poco tempo dall’orgasmo Clint sgranò gli occhi.  
“Eri- come hai fatto?” Chiese sconcertato.  
Nick si leccò le labbra, eccitato, e cercò di distrarlo da spiegazioni sul siero del super soldato che di sicuro non erano adatte a quel momento.  
“Non sai quanto mi va. E quanto mi va di ricambiare poi.”  
Clint spostò lo sguardo sul suo viso e gli sorrise, tornando a rilassarsi. “Mi piace.” Ridacchiò piano.

Nick gemette piano a sentire e vedere la lingua di Clint leccarlo dalla base al glande prima che il ragazzo gli facesse l’occhiolino e lo prendesse finalmente in bocca. Gli accarezzò con delicatezza i capelli biondi e cercò di memorizzare tutto di quel momento, dalla sua figura inginocchiata per terra tra le sue gambe alla sensazione delle sue labbra che stringevano la sua erezione mentre il ragazzo si muoveva su e giù succhiandolo con forza. Nick gemette roco quando Clint si fermò per concentrarsi soltanto sul suo glande per una manciata di secondi, tornando poi a scendere, un po’ di più ogni volta, deciso a trovare il modo di prenderlo completamente. Nick era eccitato da morire a vederlo così e avrebbe pagato subito qualsiasi cifra Clint gli avesse chiesto pur di assicurarsi che tornasse ancora a farglielo la settimana dopo e quella dopo ancora.  
Clint non sembrò stancarsi nonostante Nick - per quanto eccitato - non sembrasse mai sul punto di raggiungere il limite, e invece sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, tremendamente eccitato a chiedersi quanto a lungo sarebbe durata una scopata con lui se davvero avesse accettato le sue avance. Era quasi sul punto si sollevarsi e chiedergli di prenderlo quando Nick lo avvertì con la voce roca di esserci quasi. Spostò una mano ad accarezzargli i testicoli ma con l’altra scese invece a stringere piano la propria erezione alla ricerca di un minimo di sollievo dalla frustrazione. Vederlo così fu tutto ciò di cui Nick ebbe bisogno per arrivare al limite con un gemito forte, scosso come poche altre volte. Clint si risollevò lentamente da lui e lo lasciò andare con un mezzo ghigno e il fiato un po’ corto, accarezzandogli un ginocchio mentre gli si sedeva accanto per lasciare il tempo ad entrambi di riprendere fiato e a Nick di liberarsi anche di quel preservativo.  
Nick si voltò a guardarlo in silenzio e lui gli rivolse un sorriso.  
“Come va, bellezza?”  
Nick sbuffò appena ad essere chiamato così ma Clint era sicuro di non averlo mai visto così tanto rilassato.  
“Mai stato meglio.”  
“Sicuro di voler ricambiare?” Chiese spingendo piano il ginocchio contro il suo.  
“Oh, sì.” Annuì l’uomo con una certa decisione, prendendosi un momento per recuperare un preservativo nuovo e passarglielo. Non esisteva malattia conosciuta che potesse contagiare lui o chiunque altro fosse stato sottoposto al siero ma non gli andava esattamente di interrompere la serata per certe spiegazioni. Oltre al fatto che aveva idea Hawkeye non gli avrebbe creduto e non si sarebbe sentito al sicuro.  
Aspettò che avesse indossato anche lui il preservativo per spostarsi per guidarlo a stendersi sul divano per sistemarsi tra le sue cosce. Clint si tirò un cuscino sotto la testa e gli rivolse un sorriso che in quel momento fece desiderare a Nick soltanto di fare in modo non volesse più andarsene. Nick strofinò lentamente le labbra su e giù per la sua erezione godendosi il sentire Clint sospirare eccitato, e usò la mano con cui non lo stava tenendo dritto per accarezzargli lentamente le cosce muscolose. Gli piaceva il suo profumo e gli piaceva sentirlo rabbrividire appena al tocco delle sue dita e rilassarsi davanti a lui.  
Prese in bocca soltanto il suo glande e si dedicò a succhiarlo piano passando la lingua tutto attorno e spingendola poi contro la sua uretra, soddisfatto a sentirlo gemere. Lentamente si abbassò sulla sua erezione masturbandolo dove non arrivava e presto iniziò a muoversi su e giù per stimolarlo. Voleva sentirlo gemere, voleva sapere di essere lui a dargli piacere e che se Clint finalmente veniva era solo grazie a lui. Aveva tutta la tentazione del mondo di scendere ad accarezzare la sua apertura ma non voleva esagerare e fare qualcosa che gli avrebbe dato fastidio. Mentre si muoveva sulla sua erezione meditò su come sarebbe stato spostarsi a leccare tra le sue natiche ma ancora una volta cercò di convincersi a prenderla con calma. A giudicare da come Clint gemeva e si aggrappava al cuscino aveva buone speranze che tornasse e bastava quello a soddisfarlo. Sentì la propria erezione tornare a svegliarsi quando Clint mugolò di esserci vicino e di non fermarsi. Non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermarsi e si risollevò invece per concentrarsi solo sul suo glande, impaziente di vedere come fosse la sua espressione durante l’orgasmo. Spostò la mano libera ad accarezzargli i testicoli ma poi lasciò scivolare le dita poco più giù per massaggiargli il perineo. Non rimase deluso quando il ragazzo improvvisamente si tese davanti a lui e lo vide inarcarsi con un gemito forte, aggrappato al suo divano.  
Si risollevò da lui e cercò di combattere la tentazione di sporgersi a cercare un bacio. Lo guardò in silenzio riprendere fiato e gli accarezzò una coscia, abbozzando un sorriso quando Hawkeye gli lanciò uno sguardo con un mezzo sorriso e si rimise lentamente a sedere anche lui.  
“Hai davvero una bocca fantastica.” Sospirò il ragazzo con un ghigno appena accennato, e Nick ridacchiò pianissimo almeno finché Clint non si sporse a baciargli piano il mento.  
Clint rimase ancora una mezz’ora buona lì ad esibirsi per lui e alla fine Nick era più soddisfatto di quanto non fosse stato da un pezzo.  
Al momento di lasciarlo tornare a casa Nick gli diede il resto della paga più trecento dollari di mancia e come ricompensa per il sesso orale, e si tenne stretta a sua volta la promessa di Hawkeye di tornare anche la settimana seguente.

Clint tornò a casa di Nick ogni lunedì e Nick a sua volta continuò ad andare al locale dove lui lavorava almeno una sera a settimana. Ci volle più di un mese perché Clint usasse per la prima volta il numero di telefono che Nick gli aveva dato.  
Clint non era esattamente sicuro di quel che stava facendo ma iniziò la telefonata dopo aver riflettuto attentamente ed essersi reso conto che nonostante quanta gente potesse conoscere molto più approfonditamente di Nick lui era l’unico a dargli in qualche modo la sicurezza che cercava. Era l’unico a cui si sentisse intimamente legato, anche se ogni volta che si vedevano cercava di ricordarsi che Nick era solo un cliente che l’aveva preso particolarmente in simpatia rispetto ad altri e tentava di non sperare ci fosse altro più a fondo.  
Nick rispose prima ancora del terzo squillo. “Pronto?” Chiese, senza avere bene idea di chi fosse a chiamarlo.  
“Sono Hawkeye.” Mormorò, fermandosi giusto per tempo dal presentarsi col suo nome vero.  
“Hawkeye… va tutto bene?” Chiese Nick con una certa sorpresa e preoccupazione nella voce.  
“Non proprio.” Ammise con un mezzo sospiro. “Avevo bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e non so, mi sei venuto in mente tu. Se ti disturbo posso chiudere.”  
“No.” Rispose Nick senza nemmeno lasciarlo finire. “Non mi disturbi. Dimmi tutto, ragazzo…”  
Clint sospirò appena e si sedette meglio sul divanetto nel dietro le quinte del locale, sollevato che anche se era tardi a Nick andasse bene parlargli.  
“È solo- una serata un po’ dura.” Ammise, cercando di non sbilanciarsi troppo. Sapeva bene che ai clienti non avrebbe fatto piacere sentir parlare di altri clienti, né di come loro li vedessero.  
Non poteva sapere che Nick dall’altra parte della città era aggrappato a quella telefonata con tutto se stesso, un po’ preoccupato che lui stesse male e un po’ con le farfalle nello stomaco perché tra tutti Clint aveva cercato lui.  
“Puoi dirmi tutto, sai?” Provò l’uomo, e Clint avrebbe voluto potergli credere.  
“Ci sono cose di lavoro di cui è meglio non dica. Ma ho incontrato gente poco piacevole, ecco.” Sospirò appena.  
“Ti hanno messo le mani addosso?” Chiese Nick cupamente.  
Sapevano entrambi che nonostante la regola del non toccare c’era più di un cliente che pensava a lui non si applicasse e andava ben oltre il toccargli i fianchi durante una lap dance, mettendo le mani dentro la biancheria.  
“Diciamo che sono felice ci sia la sicurezza presente e si facciano avanti se vedono gente esagerare.” Sospirò appena Clint. “Mi hanno dato una pausa di dieci minuti ma mi sta finendo.”  
“Vuoi che passi da te? Magari per quando stacchi. Non so, se vuoi compagnia per non tornare a casa da solo.” Offrì Nick.  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe.” Ammise Clint chiudendo gli occhi per un momento, sentendosi un po’ meglio a sapere che prima di andare a casa forse avrebbe potuto passare qualche momento con qualcuno a cui poteva interessare qualcosa di lui.

Vedere Nick aspettarlo davvero fuori dal locale nonostante l’ora tarda diede uno scossone a Clint. Non era sicuro di cosa fosse ma c’entrava molto probabilmente col vedere che a qualcuno davvero interessava accertarsi che stesse bene anche se voleva dire perdersi qualche ora di sonno. Andò dritto verso di lui e senza una parola spinse la fronte contro la sua spalla. Nick lo strinse tra le proprie braccia e piano gli accarezzò la nuca cercando di confortarlo anche senza chiedergli nulla, convinto che Clint gli avrebbe detto a suo tempo quel che si sentiva di condividere con lui.  
Clint si prese un po’ di tempo così prima di sentirsi abbastanza in sé da separarsi da lui.  
“Vuoi che ti accompagni a casa?” Chiese Nick guardandolo negli occhi, sollevato a vedere che non sembrava avere ferite o altro, ma Clint scosse la testa.  
“Sto morendo di fame… vorresti venire a mangiare qualcosa fuori con me?” Provò, stringendo appena il suo spolverino.  
Nick annuì subito e Clint si rilassò visibilmente anche se tornò a premersi contro di lui per qualche momento. Nick si aspettava che Clint volesse indicargli un indirizzo di qualche posto ancora aperto ma si sorprese quando il ragazzo si limitò a prenderlo per mano e tirarlo piano con sé. Camminarono in silenzio per le strade quasi deserte fino ad un locale ancora aperto e lì si infilarono.  
Clint gli lasciò la mano solo quando presero posto ad un tavolino nonostante Nick sperasse volesse continuare.  
“Vieni spesso qui?”  
“Non spesso, ma fanno dei buoni panini e talvolta passo. Ci sono anche un cinese e un posto dove fanno tacos aperti tutta la notte qua in zona comunque.”  
Nick sbuffò un sorriso a quell’informazione. “Conosci tutti i locali aperti a quest’ora?”  
“Li conosceresti anche tu se uscissi alle cinque del mattino tutte le notti affamato da morire.” Abbozzò il primo vero sorriso Clint.  
“Vero.” Sorrise appena di più Nick.  
Ordinarono dei panini e un paio di birre e non appena fu chiaro che davvero Clint non aveva intenzione di parlare della serata Nick provò a parlare di altro, sinceramente felice di avere la possibilità di conoscerlo meglio.  
Iniziarono parlando di cosa gli piaceva mangiare per poi passare a come avessero imparato a cucinare. Se Nick aveva imparato a vedere sua madre quando era giovane e ancora non era stato in guerra, Clint aveva invece imparato solo dopo essersi trovato un posto dove vivere per conto suo. Fu un piacere vedere Clint rilassarsi sempre di più mentre chiacchieravano e in qualche modo passarono a parlare di sport.  
Nick rimase sorpreso a scoprire che Clint era un campione di tiro con l’arco e sorrise a vedere quanto ne fosse orgoglioso. Apparentemente Clint poteva fare qualsiasi tipo di sport ma quello era il suo unico vero amore e avrebbe vissuto felicemente tirando per tutta la vita se solo fare l’istruttore fosse stato un tantino più remunerativo.  
Clint non si sorprese molto a sentire che Nick era un appassionato di boxe e commentò invece che si aspettava si allenasse parecchio a giudicare dai muscoli che sentiva attraverso la maglia quando lo toccava.  
Era la prima volta che nominavano quel che avevano fatto tra di loro in privato e Nick si sentì molto più sollevato a vedere che Clint ne parlava con leggerezza senza giudicare in alcun modo.  
“Un giorno dovrai farmeli vedere dal vivo.” Ghignò Clint guardandolo nell’occhio prima di prendere un sorso di birra.  
Nick non riuscì ad impedirsi di leccarsi appena le labbra a quella richiesta e annuì. “Un giorno sì.” Acconsentì iniziando a coltivare la mezza speranza che Clint non si tirasse indietro a vedere le sue cicatrici se davvero si fosse spogliato davanti a lui.  
Parlarono anche dopo aver finito di mangiare, scoprendo di più l’uno dell’altro, finché Clint riuscì a reggere alla stanchezza. Nick cercò di pagare per entrambi ma Clint gli batté su un braccio sbuffando sonoramente e lasciò sul banco una serie di banconote stropicciate. Clint sembrava sul punto di addormentarsi e gli si appoggiò un po’ contro mentre camminavano, lasciandosi guidare da Nick verso la sua macchina. Non avrebbe mai dato a qualcun altro il proprio indirizzo ma era arrivato a fidarsi così tanto di Nick che davvero non gli sembrava così tanto azzardato. Finì per addormentarsi brevemente durante il viaggio per svegliarsi solo quando Nick frenò dolcemente davanti al suo palazzo.  
“Qui?”  
“Sì. Grazie.” Mormorò togliendosi la cintura, ma dopo un momento si sporse a baciargli piano la linea della mascella. “Grazie di tutto, Nick.”  
“Non pensarci…” Sospirò appena Nick, tentato di baciarlo sulle labbra.  
“Ci vediamo lunedì?” Chiese Clint con un mezzo sorriso e Nick annuì subito.  
“Lunedì. Ti aspetto.”  
“Non ti farò attendere troppo, promesso.” Ridacchiò il ragazzo, salutandolo prima di scendere dall’auto lasciando un uomo altrettanto stanco ma anche incredibilmente felice e impaziente fosse lunedì.

Nick non vedeva l’ora di rivedere lo spogliarellista ma allo stesso tempo una parte di lui temeva che ciò che c’era stato durante la settimana fosse stato alla fine niente di importante per Clint, che anche se era stato quello che più si era sentito di aver vicino in fondo lui non fosse altro che un semplice cliente pagante.  
Tutto cambiò quando dopo essersi spogliato Clint gli si sedette in grembo. Nick gli mise le mani sui fianchi con un sospiro e se lo attirò più vicino al bacino mentre Clint spingeva piano la fronte contro la sua. Nick era ormai familiare con quel modo di fare e chiuse per un momento l’occhio, godendosi quell’intimità, il sentirselo stretto contro e il sentire il suo respiro sulla pelle. Quando però Clint si scostò appena e lui riaprì l’occhio per guardarlo il ragazzo sostenne il suo sguardo per un momento prima di scendere a fissare le sue labbra. Nick sentì il cuore saltare un battito quando le labbra morbide del ragazzo sfiorarono le sue. Smisero entrambi di muoversi e Clint sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso, fissandolo nell’occhio prima di provare ancora a baciarlo piano sulle labbra. Senza nemmeno pensarci Nick coprì poi a sua volta quei pochi centimetri di vuoto tra loro e lo baciò piano anche lui. Non erano altro che semplici baci casti ma improvvisamente sembravano non poterne fare a meno e continuarono a scambiarseli senza sosta, le mani che salivano ad accarezzare il collo ed il viso l’uno dell’altro.   
Si scambiarono innumerevoli baci a fior di labbra, entrambi impazienti come temessero che se avessero smesso l’attimo sarebbe passato e sarebbe andato perso irrimediabilmente, che l’altro non avrebbe più voluto tornare a quel punto di svolta.  
Nick provò a leccargli il labbro inferiore, desiderando approfondire il bacio, ma fu Clint a spingersi oltre prendendogli il viso tra le mani e spingendosi meglio contro di lui. Nick sospirò appena, incredulo che Clint volesse baciarlo così, ma rispose subito al bacio con entusiasmo e spostò una mano dal suo viso per cingergli i fianchi con un braccio e tenerselo contro.  
Si persero a baciarsi finché non fu Clint a separarsi da lui con le labbra rosse per i baci e il fiato corto.  
“Letto.” Mormorò Clint con un filo di voce.  
Per il più piccolo degli attimi Nick si chiese se avesse sentito bene, se potesse davvero desiderarlo, ma si mosse con un automa per dargli qualsiasi cosa volesse, per averlo di più di quanto non avesse potuto fino a quel momento. Spostò le mani sotto le sue cosce e si alzò in piedi tenendoselo stretto.  
Clint trattenne il respiro per un momento ad essere sollevato come fosse una piuma ma il momento dopo tornò a baciarlo con tutto se stesso e Nick quasi si sciolse in quel bacio, portandolo con sé alla cieca verso la camera da letto.  
Nick non lo lasciò andare nemmeno mentre lo stendeva sul letto, eccitato a sentirselo sotto e continuò a baciarlo mentre Clint lo spingeva piano per rovesciare le loro posizioni ed essergli lui sopra.  
Clint gemette nel bacio quando iniziò a strusciarsi sul suo bacino, l’erezione premuta contro quella di Nick. Spostò una mano sul fianco dell’uomo per poterla infilare sotto la sua maglietta ad accarezzare direttamente la sua pelle nuda. Sentire i muscoli ben definiti sotto le dita sembrò buttare benzina sul fuoco e presto Clint ebbe il bisogno quasi fisico di cercare di spogliarlo per averlo nudo sotto di sé.  
Nick cercò di aiutarlo, impaziente di sentirselo contro, e una volta appurato che Clint non degnava di uno sguardo le sue cicatrici ed era semplicemente preso dalla sua muscolatura si affrettò a cercare preservativi e lubrificante nel cassetto.  
“Dovrai prepararmi. O mi preparo io.” Mormorò Clint seduto sul suo bacino, impegnato a strofinarsi su di lui.  
“Faccio io.” Mormorò Nick leccandosi le labbra, più che entusiasta all’idea di poterlo toccare in ogni modo possibile. Si unse in fretta le dita e lo guardò bene in viso mentre portava una mano dietro di lui per scendere ad accarezzarlo fra le natiche.  
Clint gemette roco a sentire il suo tocco e istintivamente si piegò appena in avanti sul suo petto.  
“Sì…”  
Sentire e vedere Clint così eccitato quasi portò Nick al limite per un momento. Deglutì e cercò di tenersi a bada, limitandosi ad accarezzarlo da fuori prima di provare a spingere il dito in lui. Clint aveva palesemente detto il vero sul suo non essere passivo da un pezzo e Nick gli baciò il viso per distrarlo mentre si prendeva tutto il tempo di allargarlo e prepararlo, deciso a rendere la nottata piacevole per entrambi.  
Ci volle un po’ perché Clint fosse pronto a prenderlo e per allora Nick non era sicuro di quanto sarebbe durato con il ragazzo che continuava a mordergli e succhiare il collo. La verità era che da che Nick aveva trovato la sua prostata con le dita Clint non aveva più smesso di strofinarsi contro la sua erezione mentre cercava di spingersi da sé sulle sue dita e Nick era ormai ad un pelo dal limite.  
Sfilò le dita da lui con un sospiro, cercando di calmarsi. “Piccolo, ho bisogno- devo mettermi il preservativo.” Deglutì, tentando di prendersi un momento per riuscire magari a placarsi e non finire davvero per arrivare all’orgasmo non appena lo avesse penetrato.  
Clint si staccò dalla sua pelle con un mugolio e si sollevò appena dal suo petto ma invece di spostarsi per lasciarlo fare cercò il suo sguardo con un ghigno.  
“Posso mettertelo con la bocca?” Chiese muovendo lentamente il bacino sulla sua erezione.  
Alla proposta Nick si ritrovò improvvisamente a riversarsi sul proprio addome con un ansimo forte, senza fiato. Quando riaprì l’occhio Clint era seduto sulle sue cosce e fissava il suo sesso con un certo interesse e ancora un mezzo ghigno sulle labbra.  
“L’offerta è ancora valida.” Buttò lì Clint con un sorriso a vedere il suo sguardo.

Nick gemette roco a sentire il modo in cui le labbra di Clint si stringevano attorno alla sua erezione mentre il ragazzo davvero si dedicava a mettergli il preservativo con la bocca come aveva promesso. Il ragazzo lo guardò nell’occhio e alzò appena un sopracciglio mentre lentamente scendeva a prenderlo completamente in bocca srotolando allo stesso tempo il preservativo fino alla base del suo pene.  
“Così, piccolo…” Lo incoraggiò con la voce roca allungando una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
Clint si risollevò con un mugolio e si sporse a cercare un bacio dalle sue labbra prima di prendere in mano la sua erezione e masturbarlo per qualche momento.  
Nick sospirò eccitato a sentire la stretta della sua mano attorno al proprio sesso e spostò entrambe le mani a stringergli i fianchi per guidarlo mentre Clint si sollevava il tanto da potersi calare da sé sulla sua erezione.  
Clint chiuse gli occhi e si abbandonò ad un gemito roco nello scendere lentamente sul sesso di Nick, prendendosi il tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione, risollevandosi per un momento prima di tornare a cercare di abbassarsi completamente su di lui. Non si fermò più finché non si ritrovò seduto sul suo bacino e solo allora tornò a guardare in viso l’uomo sotto di sé. Si leccò le labbra eccitato e poggiò le mani sul suo petto per bilanciarsi mentre provava a muovere in un piccolo cerchio il bacino.  
Nick gemette a quella stimolazione e strinse più forte i suoi fianchi, restando senza fiato per un momento a sentire lo spogliarellista contrarre i muscoli attorno al suo pene.  
“Piccolo, finirai per uccidermi.” Mormorò eccitato.  
Clint rise piano e lentamente iniziò a muoversi su di lui, sollevandosi giusto di un po’ prima di tornare a calarsi su di lui con un gemito, ripetendo il movimento sollevandosi ogni volta un po’ di più per tornare poi a prenderlo completamente. Continuò lentamente a quel modo finché non fu sicuro di poter riuscire a tenere soltanto il suo glande in sé e riuscire poi a calarsi con forza su di lui.  
Nick gemette forte a sentirselo muovere così sul proprio sesso e lasciò che Clint continuasse a fare qualsiasi cosa che voleva, eccitato da morire a vederlo a sua volta eccitato e preso dal fare sesso con lui.  
Clint iniziò a muoversi via via sempre più in fretta, senza nemmeno cercare di tenere sotto controllo la propria voce, e presto nella stanza non si sentirono altro che i suoi gemiti e il rumore sordo delle sue natiche che colpivano con forza il bacino di Nick.  
Nick gemeva e ansimava e cercava di incitarlo a continuare a quel modo ma gli sembrava che i gemiti di Clint coprissero del tutto la sua voce. Non aveva intenzione di fermarlo o chiedergli di rallentare, non quando aveva la sua fantasia erotica più selvaggia che si materializzava davanti a lui.  
Clint era così perso nel piacere che non accennò a rallentare nemmeno nel sentirsi sempre più vicino al limite e improvvisamente si tese con un grido, schizzando con forza il proprio seme sull’addome di Nick mentre si abbassava sulla sua erezione quasi con violenza.  
A vederlo stravolto dal piacere e sentirsi stringere con forza dai suoi muscoli Nick finì per seguirlo con un gemito roco e si spinse con un colpo di reni più a fondo in lui, le mani così strette attorno ai suoi fianchi da lasciargli i segni.  
Clint tirò fuori un verso roco e chiuse gli occhi per godersi il momento. Aspettò che la presa di Nick si ammorbidisse per abbassarsi a baciarlo sulle labbra. Lentamente si sollevò da lui e quasi gli crollò steso accanto, sfatto dall’amplesso.  
“Wow…” Mormorò piano.  
Nick si limitò ad annuire con un sorriso e il fiato corto senza nessuna intenzione di muovere alcun muscolo. Restò sdraiato a fissare il soffitto godendosi le ultime tracce di piacere, e solo dopo un po’ si decise a disporre del preservativo e darsi una ripulita.  
Quando si voltò a guardare il ragazzo steso accanto a sé Nick vide che Clint era sveglio e lo guardava a sua volta. Nick provò a sporgersi a baciarlo e si spostò meglio su un fianco quando Clint non solo rispose al bacio ma cercò di stringerglisi contro.  
Si persero a baciarsi in silenzio e Nick allungò una mano ad accarezzargli un fianco.  
“Puoi restare ancora un po’?”  
“Tutto il tempo che vuoi, bellezza.” Mormorò Clint con un mezzo sorriso sporgendosi già a baciarlo di nuovo.

Finirono per farlo ancora quella notte, talvolta lentamente e continuando a baciare e altre volte con più forza e irruenza. Nick credeva inizialmente che Clint sarebbe stato disponibile solo restando al comando di quel che facevano ma il ragazzo lo sorprese tirandoselo addosso e allargando le cosce per lui come fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. La vera sorpresa per Nick arrivò mentre riprendevano fiato dopo il terzo orgasmo.  
Clint era rilassato, steso affianco a Nick, la testa sulla sua spalla e una mano che si muoveva lenta sul suo petto.  
“Qual è la posizione in cui pensi mi potresti prendere con più forza?” Chiese dal nulla.  
Nick soppesò la domanda per qualche momento, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli. “Da dietro. Con te a carponi.” Annuì appena. “Ti fideresti ad avermi alle spalle e lasciarmi carta bianca?”  
Clint sbuffò un sorriso. “Quante volte l'ho già fatto?” Chiese prima di cercare il suo sguardo. “Mi sembra di essermi già strofinato contro la tua erezione, anche nudo…” Buttò lì. “E non mi dispiaceva di certo averti dietro a masturbarti.”  
“Non sai quante volte ho sognato di penetrarti.” Mormorò Nick accarezzandogli i capelli. “O di masturbare te.”  
“Ora potresti farlo.” Mormorò Clint accarezzandogli il petto, spostandosi per spingere una coscia contro la sua intimità mentre cercava il suo sguardo. “Credi che io non abbia pensato decine di volte a come sarebbe stato se mentre mi esibivo per te mi fossi impalato sulla tua erezione?”  
Nick sospirò iniziando ad eccitarsi da capo a quella confessione e gli accarezzò la coscia tirandoselo meglio contro per baciarlo.  
Ci volle poco perché Nick tornasse dell’umore giusto per un nuovo giro e Clint fu più che felice di mettersi a carponi davanti a lui.  
Lo spogliarellista lo guardò con un mezzo ghigno da sopra la spalla e presto Nick fu catturato dalla vista della sua schiena che si inarcava e del suo bacino che si muoveva come quando il ragazzo ballava solo per lui. Clint si spostò indietro lentamente, strofinandosi contro la sua erezione, e sospirò profondamente a sentire Nick spingersi tra le sue natiche e premere contro la sua apertura. Fu Clint stesso a spingersi indietro, impalandosi lentamente su di lui con un mugolio. Non si fermò finché non si fu premuto quanto più possibile contro il bacino di Nick e allora si strinse attorno alla sua erezione per poter sentire il sospiro eccitato dell’uomo dietro di sé. Ghignò appena nel prendere a muoversi sulla sua erezione e presto riprese a muovere il bacino in piccoli cerchi come quando si esibiva per lui, perso lui stesso nel realizzare la fantasia che aveva segretamente coltivato di lasciarsi prendere da Nick durante gli spettacoli.  
Nick gemeva forte a quella vista e restò fermo per godersi appieno il vedere Clint muoversi su di lui con desiderio. Non riusciva ad avere abbastanza del sentire che il ragazzo lo voleva davvero, avere la prova di quanto gli piaceva fare sesso con lui. Si leccò le labbra fissando il punto in cui il suo sesso affondava nel ragazzo, quasi col fiato corto. “Così, piccolo... scopati su di me.” Mormorò roco abbassandosi a baciargli la schiena e la nuca.  
Clint gemette e chiuse gli occhi, godendosi i suoi baci e le mani che lo accarezzavano ovunque Nick arrivasse. Si strinse con più forza attorno alla sua erezione e con un gemito roco si spinse con più decisione su di lui.  
“Così…” Gemette roco Nick spingendogli contro a sua volta.  
“Toccami…” Quasi lo pregò Clint spostando una mano dietro la sua nuca per farlo spostare il tanto da poterlo baciare da sopra la spalla. “Toccami, Nick…”  
Nick non lasciò che glielo dovesse ripetere ancora e spostò una mano davanti al ragazzo per stringere la sua erezione e masturbarlo a tempo coi suoi movimenti come aveva sognato centinaia di volte negli ultimi mesi.  
Clint gemette forte alla nuova stimolazione e presto cercò di muoversi più velocemente sulla sua erezione, cercando di avere di più.  
“Scopami, Nick, ti prego…” Chiese quasi disperato tra gli ansimi.  
Nick gemette roco alla richiesta e gli morse una spalla, possessivo, prima di risollevarsi dalla sua schiena per dargli ciò che voleva. Lasciò andare la sua erezione per tornare a stringergli i fianchi e si spinse con forza in lui.  
Clint trattenne il respiro per un momento, per poi lasciarlo andare e gemere forte quando iniziò a rilassarsi per lasciarlo fare. Lasciò ciondolare la testa, abbandonato completamente a lui, e non cercò nemmeno di tenere a bada la voce mentre Nick iniziava a trovare un ritmo spingendosi ogni volta fino in fondo riuscendo a strofinarsi contro la sua prostata ad ogni spinta.  
“Più forte…” Chiese quasi senza fiato tra i gemiti, aggrappato alle lenzuola.  
Nick lo accontentò subito, eccitato da morire, e si spinse in lui man mano con sempre più forza, incitato da Clint che aveva spostato le mani sulla testiera del letto per reggersi e continuava ormai ad urlare di continuare così. Non si rese nemmeno conto di starlo prendendo con violenza, perso nel proprio piacere e nel sentire Clint chiedere di più cercando di andargli incontro a sua volta.  
Le spinte di Nick finirono per portarlo al limite senza che potesse cercare di trattenersi e presto Clint si riversò sulle lenzuola con un grido contraendosi attorno a lui, godendosi per la verità che l’uomo non si fermasse nemmeno a sentirlo tendersi. Nick provò a rallentare per lasciargli prendere fiato ma Clint mugolò e gli si spinse contro con forza scuotendo la testa.  
Nonostante fosse senza fiato il ragazzo spostò una mano su una delle sue e gli accarezzò le dita.  
“Continua così, Nick, non fermarti…” Uggiolò piano, senza voce per le grida di poco prima.  
Nick tirò fuori un verso eccitato alla richiesta e riprese subito a muoversi con forza anche se si abbassò a baciargli la schiena, completamente perso per lui.  
“Continuerò finché non riuscirai nemmeno più a sederti, piccolo…” Promise ansimando piano, ghignando a sentire il ragazzo gemere di farlo e non fermarsi.

Ci volle un pezzo perché Nick si sentisse lui stesso ad un passo dall’orgasmo e allora spostò una mano davanti a Clint per masturbarlo e portarlo ancora al limite. Clint reagì gemendo forte e serrando i muscoli attorno a lui, finendo per portarlo ancora più vicino al piacere. Presto si ritrovarono entrambi a tendersi gemendo a voce alta senza più forze.  
Clint quasi rise a sentire le gambe che gli tremavano e la testa leggera e si sdraiò lentamente sul letto, con cautela, senza nemmeno pensare di poggiare il sedere su una qualsiasi superficie dopo ciò che avevano fatto.  
Nick si stese accanto a lui con l’aria di un enorme gatto soddisfatto e felice e Clint si spostò un po’ addosso a lui con un sospiro, poggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
“Credo fossi sul punto di svenire…” Lo informò ridacchiando piano, trovando chissà come la situazione ilare.  
Nick gli accarezzò piano i capelli sudati e si sporse a baciargli la nuca.  
“Come stai?”  
“Bene. Benissimo…” Ghignò appena il ragazzo ad occhi chiusi, ritrovandosi dopo un momento a sbadigliare. “Sei stato fantastico…” Mormorò dandogli un bacio sul collo.  
Nick sorrise con un certo orgoglio e continuò ad accarezzarlo. “Anche tu, piccolo… miglior sesso che abbia avuto in anni.” Annuì tra sé e sé, dandogli un dodici buono su una scala da zero a dieci.  
Restarono in silenzio a riprendere fiato e Nick iniziò a prendere in considerazione che forse Clint fosse arrivato al limite e volesse alzarsi per tornarsene a casa. Si voltò a guardarlo per chiederglielo nonostante non volesse vederlo rivestirsi e andarsene ma ammutolì a scoprire che il ragazzo si era addormentato addosso a lui.  
Clint aveva il viso rilassato e dormiva pacifico e Nick sentì il cuore battergli come volesse scappargli dal petto al pensiero che il ragazzo potesse fidarsi così tanto di lui. In silenzio e con movimenti lenti, temendo che a disturbarlo Clint si alzasse e se ne andasse, coprì entrambi con le coperte e gli accarezzò con delicatezza la nuca.  
Aveva realizzato da tempo di essere ormai completamente perso per il ragazzo e nell’ultimo periodo aveva sperato con tutto se stesso di stare leggendo nel modo giusto i segnali che il ragazzo gli mandava, che potesse non essere una cosa a senso unico.  
Non avrebbe mai comunque nemmeno sognato prima di quella sera che Clint non solo volesse baciarlo ma potesse desiderarlo davvero da un punto di vista sessuale, figurarsi fidarsi abbastanza di lui da lasciargli il controllo e poi addormentarglisi addosso.

Clint si svegliò intontito a sentire l’allarme della sveglia di Nick e si irrigidì a rendersi conto di cosa era successo la notte prima. Nick si voltò a guardarlo dopo aver spento la sveglia e per un momento nessuno dei due disse nulla. Nel silenzio Nick cercò di valutare come farlo rilassare e tenerlo lì almeno per la colazione nella speranza che funzionasse come con i gatti e che a dargli cibo lo spogliarellista potesse ricordarlo con abbastanza affetto da desiderare di tornare.  
Provò ad accarezzargli piano la nuca abbozzando un sorriso e Clint sembrò iniziare a calmarsi già solo con quello.  
“Dormivi così bene, non volevo svegliarti.” Mormorò.  
“Non volevo disturbarti.” Scosse appena la testa Clint ma Nick alzò la spalla libera.  
“Nessun disturbo, ho un sacco di spazio vuoto nel letto.”  
Clint però guardò la posizione in cui avevano dormito e sbuffò un sorriso. “Non credo di aver occupato tanto dello spazio libero.” Scherzò.  
Nick ridacchiò piano. “Non tanto, in effetti, ma non mi è dispiaciuto.” Ammise, rilassandosi a sua volta quando Clint provò a sporgersi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
Gli andò incontro e presto approfondirono il bacio prendendosi tutto il tempo di rassicurarsi in qualche modo a vicenda che nessuno dei due si pentiva di quel che era successo.  
“Vuoi fare una doccia mentre preparo la colazione?” Mormorò Nick a fior di labbra.  
“Posso?” Chiese Clint abbozzando un sorriso, accarezzandogli il collo.  
“Certo… ti piacciono i pancakes, vero?” Chiese per quanto ricordasse perfettamente di averglielo sentito dire quando erano usciti a mangiare insieme.  
“Da morire.” Ghignò il ragazzo, baciandolo ancora prima di spostarsi sopra di lui per scivolare poi giù dal letto.  
Nick sospirò appena e lo guardò fare meditando per l’ennesima volta quanto sembrasse dedito ad ucciderlo.

Quando Clint lo raggiunse dopo la doccia con addosso i vestiti della sera prima Nick lo accolse con una pila di pancakes e una busta coi soldi. L’uomo si sentì scaldare dentro a vedere la sorpresa sul viso dello spogliarellista per un momento a vedere i soldi, quasi che se ne fosse dimenticato. Quando però Clint aprì la busta e vide quanto lo avesse pagato in più del solito il ragazzo sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, quasi sconvolto.  
“Nick, non posso- è il doppio del solito!” Protestò.  
“Beh, è stato molto più del solito.” Abbozzò un sorriso Nick, sorprendendosi a vedere Clint tirare fuori metà di quanto gli aveva dato dalla busta per poggiarglielo sul tavolo.  
“Il sesso non era nell’esibizione.” Disse il ragazzo deciso, sentendosi più caldo del solito e forse un po’ temendo che Nick ridesse. “È solo perché mi piaci.”  
Nick non rise e non disse nulla, rimasto senza parole, e invece gli prese il viso tra le mani e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra. Si emozionò quasi a sentire il ragazzo stringersi contro il suo petto ricambiando il bacio e spostò una mano per cingergli i fianchi e abbracciarlo stretto.  
“Vorrei vederti ancora…” Mormorò Nick tra i baci.  
Clint annuì senza davvero separarsi da lui. “Quando vuoi.” Mormorò sulle sue labbra.  
“Posso passare stasera?”  
“Sì.” Sorrise il ragazzo accarezzandogli il petto, intimamente felice che Nick volesse rivederlo tanto presto.

Quando quella sera Nick si presentò al locale e prenotò il privè per mezz’ora con Clint non era ben sicuro di cosa sarebbe successo una volta che la porta fosse stata chiusa alle loro spalle. Nemmeno Clint ne era davvero sicuro ma non appena nessuno avrebbe più potuto vederlo si sporse a cercare un bacio e si rilassò a sentire subito le braccia di Nick stringerlo a sé. Passò le braccia attorno al suo collo e si perse a baciarlo a lungo.  
Nick si rilassò sensibilmente a sentire che Clint lo voleva ancora così e scese con le mani a stringergli le cosce per sollevarlo e portarlo con sé al divanetto.  
Clint mugolò e strinse le gambe attorno ai suoi fianchi senza smettere di baciarlo.  
“Dovrei darti una lap dance…” Mormorò dopo che Nick si fu accomodato con lui in grembo, spostandosi dalle sue labbra per baciargli il collo.  
L’uomo sollevò il mento per dargli più spazio e chiuse l’occhio per un momento. Non sapeva bene nemmeno lui se volesse ancora una lap dance da lui o se dopo la notte che avevano avuto volesse solo continuare con quel tipo di contatto. Scosse appena la testa e gli accarezzò la nuca.  
“Non devi. Ma vorrei continuare a baciarti.” Mormorò.  
Clint gli rivolse un gran sorriso e si sporse a baciarlo ancora sulle labbra.  
“Lo vorrei anche io.” Annuì spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
Presto ripresero a baciarsi, stretti l’uno tra le braccia, e Nick si sentì più leggero di quanto non fosse stato in tanto tempo.  
“I ragazzi vogliono fare una festa dopo che stacchiamo, vorresti venire con me?” Chiese Clint nel separarsi dalle sue labbra, accarezzandogli il mento col pollice.  
Nick annuì subito, quasi incredulo che Clint volesse non solo uscire con lui ma stare insieme in pubblico e insieme a chi lo conosceva.  
Clint annuì con un sorriso e tornò a baciarlo ancora, buttandogli le braccia al collo, e per la verità fu la serata migliore che Nick avesse mai passato lì dentro con lui.  
Finita la mezz’ora restò comunque al locale per aspettare che Clint staccasse cercando di non essere geloso a vedere il ragazzo esibirsi in lap dance per altra gente, ben consapevole che era semplicemente il suo lavoro. Fu comunque un sollievo quando il proprietario annunciò l’ultimo spettacolo e poi finalmente tutti iniziarono a lasciare il locale. Restarono solo alcune ragazzine apparentemente invitate da altri colleghi di Clint e lui oltre a chi lavorava lì. Sentì perfettamente qualcuno mormorare quando il suo spogliarellista gli si avvicinò per dargli un bacio sulle labbra ma Clint gli strinse una mano con un mezzo sorriso.  
“Credevo non potessimo.” Mormorò con un vago sorriso.  
“Non posso coi clienti. Ma ora non sto lavorando.” Ridacchiò piano il ragazzo, e per la verità Nick era abbastanza certo che le regole non funzionassero a quel modo ma non aveva nemmeno voglia di lamentarsene.  
Dovettero aspettare che si facessero una rapida doccia e si cambiassero ma per le cinque erano fuori dal locale e diretti a casa di un collega del ragazzo. Clint lo teneva per mano e non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarlo andare e sarebbe bastato a rendere Nick un uomo più felice se anche il ragazzo non avesse poi deciso di sederglisi in grembo non appena ebbero un divano a disposizione.  
Clint vide bene Nick stringere le labbra alla vista di un paio di ragazzi che facevano uso di droghe ma gli accarezzò il collo e scrollò le spalle.  
“Né io né tu ci possiamo fare nulla. Sono convinti di non avere un problema.” Lo informò Clint rilassato recuperando una ciottola piena di patatine per tenersela sulle ginocchia.  
Si mise in bocca una patatina e sorprese poi Nick cercando di imboccarlo.  
Dopo un momento di stupore Nick lo lasciò fare e lo guardò attentamente, un po’ cercando di capire perché lo facesse e se condividesse certi problemi.  
Clint sembrò intuire almeno quello e scosse la testa con un mezzo sorriso. “Non mi drogo e non ho problemi con l’alcol. Cerco di bere il meno possibile se non sono costretto a lavoro. Non preoccuparti per me.” Ridacchiò appena sporgendosi a baciarlo sulle labbra.  
“Bene.” Annuì Nick un po’ più burbero di quanto volesse cingendogli i fianchi e tenendoselo meglio contro. “Non ti farebbe bene.”  
“Lo so.” Annuì Clint prima di provare ad imboccarlo ancora.  
Stavolta Nick lo lasciò fare più in fretta, preparato, e abbozzò un vago sorriso.  
Qualcuno mise su della musica e alcuni dei presenti iniziarono a ballare con le ragazze che li avevano seguiti fin lì. Per la verità più passava il tempo e meno Nick sarebbe voluto restare se non fosse stato per Clint che ignorava il resto della stanza e continuava un po’ a baciarlo e un po’ ad imboccarlo quando anche lui aveva la bocca piena.  
“Sai di cosa ho voglia?” Chiese Clint ad alta voce per farsi sentire sopra la musica.  
“Cosa?”  
“I tuoi pancakes.” Rispose Clint con un ghigno mettendo via la ciottola ormai vuota.  
Nick sorrise nonostante tutto a quello, felice che Clint volesse tornare a casa sua e che avesse davvero apprezzato quanto aveva fatto per lui.  
“Se vieni da me potrei farteli a colazione.” Propose, anche se dopo un momento temette di aver esagerato e che Clint potesse vederci qualcosa sotto o pensare fosse una specie di ricatto.  
Clint però ridacchiò e si sporse a baciarlo sulle labbra prima di alzarsi dalle sue ginocchia tendendogli la mano.  
“Andiamo.”

Nick fu più che felice di poter lasciare quel posto insieme a Clint e portarselo a casa.  
“Non ti piacciono i miei colleghi, vero?” Chiese il ragazzo una volta che furono nella sua cucina.  
Nick cercò di valutare attentamente la propria risposta. Non avevano nemmeno una relazione e già temeva di dire qualcosa che potesse farlo sembrare un maniaco del controllo.  
“Non mi piace la gente che si droga. Non è affidabile.” Considerò lentamente tirando fuori dal frigo gli ingredienti per i pancakes.  
“Nemmeno la gente che beve.” Buttò lì Clint.  
Nick gli lanciò uno sguardo ma lui si limitò a scuotere appena la testa, senza nessuna voglia davvero di parlargli di che casino fosse la sua famiglia da piccolo.  
“Non preoccuparti, l’unica cosa di cui sono dipendente è la pizza. E il cioccolato.” Ridacchiò invece.  
“Io il caffè.” Sorrise appena Nick.  
“Chi non dipende dalla caffeina in un modo o nell’altro?” Sbuffò il ragazzo scendendo dallo sgabello per andare ad appoggiarsi alla sua schiena.  
Nick sfiorò per un momento la sua mano e decise che aveva bisogno di sapere se potesse esserci qualcosa di serio con lui, prima di finire troppo invischiato in un rapporto che non avrebbe avuto futuro per quanto potesse provare ad impegnarcisi. “Ti vedi con qualcuno?”  
Clint sorrise appena alla domanda e si spostò per appoggiarsi con un fianco al ripiano della cucina e guardarlo in viso. “Credo di sì. C’è questo tizio che continua a tornare da me da mesi e ho finito per affezionarmi. È carino e prepara dei pancakes che mangerei tutti i giorni.”  
Nick sorrise felice alla sua risposta e si sporse a baciarlo. “Credo voglia uscire con te.” Annuì.  
“Allora dovrei dirgli di smettere di chiamarmi Hawkeye, il mio nome è Clint.” Mormorò con un sorriso accarezzandogli il collo.  
Nick tacque per un momento e inspirò a fondo spingendo la fronte contro la sua.  
“Stai con me, Clint.”  
“Non vado da nessuna parte.” Scosse appena la testa il ragazzo sporgendosi a baciarlo ancora.


End file.
